Birth of SSJ4 Imperialdramon
by XtremeVelocity
Summary: Omega Shenron and Armageddemon have both fused together into the strongest enemy the dimensions have seen. Can our heroes overcome the mighty force of this creature or will the universe be obliterated?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this was just a fun RP story I did with a friend and so I decided to put it up here. I know it sucks but I needed to put it somewhere.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vegeta: Damnit Kakarot! Why didn't you just let me finish this myself! You and those worthless digimon wouldn't stand a chance towards that thing and my power!<p>

Veemon: HEY! WHO YOU CALLIN' WORTHLESS YOU SPIKE HAIRED SISSY FREAK!

~Veemon lunges after him but is stopped by wormmon~

Goku: You 2 settle down! I have a plan but I'm not too sure it'll work

Vegeta: If it has to do with that blue idiot I want no part

Goku: Vegeta please...that thing is stronger than Omega Shenron

Goku: Its killed Bulma, Trunks, Yamcha, Chi-chi, Krillin...everyone...~tears welled up in his eyes~ D-don't you even care?

Veemon: ~balls up his fists remembering how it killed Davis with the flick of a finger~

Wormmon: Ken...

Vegeta: ~turns around abruptly~ YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I'VE NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYONE BUT MYSELF KAKAROT!

Goku: Vegeta please you know that-

~He gets cut off my Veemon~

Veemon: Forget him, we can do this ourself!

~grabs the broken digivice from the ground as he shakes it furiously~ Come on work!

Goku: Guys your power has been drained too much now listen, you said you could fuse right?

Wormmon: Yes, DNA digivolving. But without Davis and Ken...it's hopeless

Goku: ~smiles, a little blood seeping from his busted lip~ Maybe not, all you really need is someone to believe in you right?

Vegeta: Don't start getting soft Kakarot! I'm doing this on my own and you can't stop me!

~screams to the sky as he turns Super Saiyan~

Goku: Vegeta wait!

Vegeta: ~flies into the sky charging his power as yellow thundrous power streaks ran through him~

Vegeta: ~holds his hands together as a ball of light forms~ FINAL FLASH!

~a tsunami of power flashes at the creature as a larg explosion happens, clouding the area~

~Veemon, wormmon, and Goku shield themselves from the debris~

Vegeta: ~breathes heavily as he stares at his handiwork smirking~

Vegeta: Ha, that was easier than expected

Wormmon: N-no...it didn't work ~his antennae lower~

The shadow of the creature could be seen through the cloud of smoke

Omega Armageddemon: DESTINY DESTROYER! ~blasts a beam of red light at Vegeta~

Vegeta: N-no. it can't be! ~he stares at his imminent death approachin~

Goku: ~flash steps and grabs Vegeta, throwing him to the ground~

Vegeta: ~lands on his feet looking at Goku~ HOW YOU DARE INTERVENE!

Goku: Well I couldn't have you die right now could I?

~His secureness was replaced with punch to the face

Wormmon: ~Turns away from everyone as he has flashbacks of Ken's evil days~

Ken: Your pathetic, why would I need you, you'd probably digivolve into some worthless butterfly

Wormmon:~Wormmon stares at the creature as it laughs and begins blasting energy into the

ground

Veemon: THAT DOES IT! DIGIVOLVE! ~Veemon yells at himself as he furiously punches the already broken digivice into the ground~

Veemon: DIGIVOLVE! DIGIVOLVE DIGIVOLVE!

Wormmon: He was right...I am worthless

Goku: ~looks at the 2 digimon and Vegeta as h rubs his jaw~

Vegeta: Listen here, I don't know what kind of plan you think you can conjure up but if you hadn't

notice this isn't like other times. You can't just play hero

Goku: But Vegeta...

Vegeta: NO SHUT UP KAKAROT!

Veemon: ~~lifts the digivice up as the creature in the background continues detroying everything in its path~

Goku: Vegeta...

Vegeta: WHAT!

Goku: Remember when we first met?

Vegeta: Vaguely...WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!

Goku: On planet Namek, that battle we had, and you thought you were the last Saiyan alive

Vegeta: ~crosses his arms~

Goku: After everything we went through, all that talk of being the mightiest warrior in the galaxy, and your going to do this

Goku: Bulma loved you...and she's dead...

Vegeta: ~grits his teeth listening to his words~

Goku: Trunks, your own son, died, and your going to let that thing get away with it

~the creatures eyes glow a crimson red as he looked over at the group~

~it let out an evil laugh as it stomped slowly towards them~

Vegeta: ~The saiyan prince's eyes flooded as he glared at Goku~ And so what! ~grabs Goku by his shirt~ It doesn't matter!

Veemon: ~stares at omega armageddemon as it starts to stand on it's 2 feet, its extra arms morphing into just 2~


	2. Chapter 2

Omega Armageddemon: OMEGA ARMAGEDDEMON MODE CHANGE TO...

Omega Armageddemon: Hybrid Mode

Veemon: ~his face turns into that of despair as he stares at the abomination before him~

~It walks forward as its huge clawed hands lifted up forming a glowing red ball~

Goku: I know we can do this Vegeta...

Goku: For once not only believe in yourself but in all others around too

Vegeta: ~lets go of his shirt as he glares at him~

~his blonde hair grows a little longer as his tail begins growing out~...Let's do this

~the same happens to goku as there hair turns black~

~there muscles grow and become laced with red fur as they shout out to the sky~

Veemon: Wh-what's happening?

Veemon: ~looks down at the digivice as it begins glowing~

Goku and Vegeta: !

~A crater forms around them as there power level rises~

Veemon: ~Looks over at wormmon~ Their power, its re awakening the digivices

~A smile spreads across his face as he looks at wormmon~

Wormmon: Let's do this now...

Veemon: VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

Wormmon: WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

Veemon: EXVEEMON!

Wormmon: STINGMON!

~Goku and Vegeta settle down as they reach SSJ4~

Omega Armagddemon: What a transformation. Too bad your power is still that of a termite to me!

~He laughs as he shoots the red ball at them all~

All 4 of them fly out of the way and into the sky

Exveemon: V-LASER! ~shoots a laser in the shape of a cut off X at it~

Stingmon: Poison Sting! ~Shoots the purple darts from his wrist~

~Both attacks land directly causing a huge explosion~

Exveemon: That should do it

Omega Armageddemon: Hehe...that tickled

Stingmon: What?

Vegeta: HA! Your puny power levels! Watch a real Saiyan at work!

~flies up forming a huge blue lighting streak in the air~

Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Goku: ~pulls back hands as an aura sphere forms~ KA-M-HA-ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

~both attacks form into each other as Omega just looks up at it and catches it in the palm of his hand~

Goku: WHAT! NO!

Omega Armageddemon: ~releases it back at them in the color red which explodes on contact~

~All 4 of them begin to crash land back to the ground but are able to stop and brace impact~

Vegeta: ~breathes hard as he struggls to keep flight~

Goku: This won't work...it can't

Exveemon:" I'm not giving up!

Vegeta: I'll ba damned if you think your going to get away with being stronger than the mighty Vegeta!

~Vegeta and Exveemon both fly into the sky starting to attack Omega with multiple attacks~

Stingmon: ~Looks at Goku~ What now?

Goku: I...I have something else I want to try

Stingmon: What is it?

Goku: You said you 2 could fuse right?

Stingmon: Right

Goku: Well so can me and Vegeta but...I know our power won't be enough at that

Stingmon: You don't think...

Exveemon" V-LASER!

Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!

~both attacks land directly~

Omega Armageddemon: DESTINY DESTROYER!

~sends 2 red lightning bolts at the 2 as they were unable to dodge~

VEGETA: DAMNIT!

~blood spews out his mouth as Goku catches his arm~

Goku: VEGETA! I KNOW WHAT WE MUST DO!

A few minutes later...

Vegeta: Are you sure about this?

~Goku and vegeta stand apart from each other~

Goku: Trust me

Stingmon: ~holds up his digivice as DNA reads onto it

Vegeta: ~sighs~ Fine...

Exveemon: Come on!

Vegeta and Goku: FU...SION...FU...SION

~Goku and Vgeta start forming together as Omga shoots another red lightning bolt after another~

Gogeta walks out of a huge red orb as his red hair glows

EXVEEMON!

STINGMON!

DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...

FU...SION! HAA!

PAILDRAMON!

PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO...

IMPERIALDRAMON!

IMPRIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO...

FIGHTER MODE!

Imperialdramon f mode: POSITRON LASER!

Gogeta: BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!

Omga: GAH! WHAT IS THIS!

The attacks fuse as they land on his hand blowing it to pieces

Omega: ...hehe...hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

~his hand grows back as he points it at the 2

Omega Armageddemon: DARK RAIN!

~the sky grows dark now as the sunlight starts to disappear~

Imperialdramon F MODE: Wh-whats happening?


	3. Chapter 3

Gogeta: I-I dont know

Imperialdramon F Mode: Well Im not going to stand by and let it happen. POSITRON LA-

~A giant dark beam shoots down onto him~

Imperialdramon: AHHHHH! ~an explosion happens around him as multiple beams now fall~

Gogeta: ~flash step dodges the beams as they hit his arm though~

Gogeta: AH! ~holds his now bloody arm as another lands on his back~

~the beams strike down on them all as it gets quiet~

~The light around imperialdramon starts to fade now~

Flashback...

Davis: You know I'd never give up on you Veemon

Ken: I'm sorry wormmon. I didn't mean too...hurt you

Trunks: Ow daddy! You didnt say you would hit back!

Vegeta: Ugh! Ok get up! Just stop crying and I'll take you to the park for an hour

Goku: I think I undrstand now...Chi-chi will you marry me

Omega Armageddemon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ~the dark rain finishes as both their bodies lay there lifeless, battered, and destroyed~

Omega: And you thought you would be able to defeat me how pathetic

I am the ultimate being...

~he holds out his hand as a giant ball of crimson red lightning forms~

Omega: It's over! ... ARMAGEDDON DESTROYER!

~The ball goes hurtling towards the ground surrounding them~

Gogeta:...guys...

Imprialdramon F mode:...

Gogeta: i-its...over...

Flashback...

Gohan: Please daddy... Don't leave me again

Goku: Ah its ok, I was coming right back from the tournament

Trunks: I don't want you to go!

Vegeta: Oh come now trunks show some manhood!

~suddenly Gogeta's eyes widens, the pupil dilates to that of a dragons~

~red static energy sparks around him and glows as he pushes himself up slowly~

Gogeta:NNgh...nngh...!

~a large crater forms underneath him as his aura explodes~

Gogeta: ~looks at omega with glowing dragon eyes~ Your right...it is over...

~Imperialdramon F Mode starts to glow white now as he lifts into the air and looks at Gogeta~

Omega: Whats this!

DESTINY DESTROYER!

~HE SHOOTS MORE RED LIGHTNING AS THEY BOTH DODGE IT~

Omega: DIEEEEEEE!

~Shoots more of the red lightning as it lands on them both~

Omega: HAHAHA!

Gogeta and imprialdramon fly out the smoke at him.

Gogeta: BIG...BANG...KAMEHAMEHA!

~He shoots the attack while flying at Omega and shoots through him and out the other side~

Imprialdramon: POSITRON LASER!

~shoots it through his head as he flies into the air~

GIGA CRUSHER!

~a beam shoots out his stomach and into the chest of Omega

Omega explodes upon contact

Gogeta: HA! WE DID IT!

~suddenly the ground trembles~

~the pieces of Omega start crawling back to each other and form together~

Imperialdramon: WHAT! NO!

Omega: Hmmmm ~cracks neck~

Omega: Looks like I have to resort to...extra tendencies

~teleports behind them both and axe punches them~

~flies back in front of them and kicks them both in the face~

~shoots multiple red aura spheres as they explode on contact~

Gogeta and Imperialdramon fall to the ground once again

Gogeta: We...have no choice...

We have to do it...

Imperialdramon:...Very well

Omega: ~appears above them both~ Hmmm...I must admit i underestimated you before

But now I know how to deal with you two

~puts hand out forming a large red lightning bolt~

~Suddenly a hand lunges up grabbing him Imperialdramon uppercuts him in the chin sending him in the air~

Gogeta: LETS DO THIS!

Imperialdramon dna digivolve to...

fu-sion...

fu-sion...

The two begin to fuse together slowly

Imperialdramons body armor glows crimson red as the undercoat turns pitch black

Spikes grow out of the arms and legs

A black S forms on the forehead

The red wings turn to a pitch black and extend further

A golden dragon roars out of nowhere as thunder reigns in the sky

The dragon wraps around them and the aura causes a crater all the way to the center of the earth to be formed

Omega: NO YOU DON'T!

Omega flies at them only to be blown away from the force

The helmet cracks off as long saiyan hair flows out

Dragon's hands and claws break out the gloves and he roars into the sky, a shade of a dragon flying out to the sky as his eyes turn black with red pupils

Nothing calms down

IMPERIALDRAMON! SUPER SAIYAN!

Imperial SSJ: ~flies high into the sky holding his arm up over his head~

A giant golden sphere starts to form as it grows bigger

Omega: NO YOU DONT! ~shoots red lightinign bit it just gets tossed aside~ WHAT!

Imperial SSJ: Omega! YOU HAVE KILLED MILLIONS OF PEOPLE! DESTROYED THEIR LIVES AND TAKEN THEM AWAY FROM THEIR LOVED ONES

NOW ITS YOUR TURN

Imperial SSJ: BASUTO...DRAGON...OBLITERATOR!

~throws the ball hurlting at Omega who looks at it in fear~

Omega: N-NOOO! It cant be! IM THE ULTIMATE BEING!

He holds his hand out to stop it but it is only incinerated as well his arm and the rest of his body as it crashes into the ground (causing half the earth to explode since its at the center)

~The stars form a supernova now as the sky is lit on fire~

Omega: !

~Omega is sent into space as his body becomes desintegrated into particles~

The fire around the Earth goes out as Imperialdramon SSJ falls to the ground now

Veemon, Wormmon, Vegeta, and Goku all separate lying flat on the ground.

And now with Omega Armaggedemon defeated. The Earth will live to see another day, well at least what's left of the Earth that is.

THE END


End file.
